BlazingWings Adventure
by AlicornOfDeath
Summary: A normal day in ponyville, princess twilight and her friends beat tirek a month ago, they spent there time doing there normal stuff until a sphere that was on fire hit the ground in the middle of ponyville, but what they dont know is that that sphere will change Equestria forever.
1. Episode 1: And So We Begin Repost

BlazingWing's Adventure

Episode 1: And So We Begin

Written by Donny/BlazingWing

Edited by Caleb/Max Jumper/CMANsurvives

Int. Twilight's Castle

Time: 11:00 AM

Twilight Sparkle walked through a door, looking out the balcony of her new castle. Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked up behind her.

"So Twi, how do you like your new castle?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight, a big grin forming on her face. "It's much better than that old library."

Applejack stared at Rainbow Dash, saying, "Well, Dash, she liked her old home. It was special to all of us. We all spent a lot of our time there."

Twilight turned around towards her two friends. "Yes, Rainbow," she said, "I do like the new castle." She looked at Applejack, saying, "And I do miss my old library. Yet, it is the future I am most worried about, not the past. I still wonder what tasks we have ahead of us."

Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all pranced in, and took their places next to Rainbow Dash and Applejack. "Well, darling," Rarity spoke up, "Just take the time to relax. I bet we'll all be doing something very important in due time."

"HEY, GUYS!" Pinkie Pie shouted, jumping up and down in excitement, "I know what we could do!"

Eyeing Pinkie, Twilight questioned, "What's that, Pinkie?"

"Weeeelll," Pinkie replied, her voice sounding extremely nervouscited, "We can go meet the four new ponies that are coming from that red circle thing in the sky!"

Rainbow Dash cracked up laughing. "Ha ha! Pinkie Pie, what are you talking about?" Dash snickered, "There hasn't been any 'red circle thing' in the sky!"

Pinkie Pie stopped jumping, her face still maintaining a smile. "Oh," she said calmly, "I guess I should tell you..."

Twilight noticed Pinkie's tail twitching suddenly, and Rarity pulled out an umbrella. "What's happening Pinkie?" Twilight asked, "What's about to fall?"

"Um, everypony," Fluttershy muttered quietly, "There's, um... something you should see, um, outside." She pointed out a large red object falling from the sky.

"Everypony," Twilight explained, "Watch out!" The big red thing flew over the castle, slamming into the ground right in the middle of Ponyville.

Int. Donny's house, the human world

Time: Half an hour earlier

"Well, my life sucks, and I hate it. You three are my only true friends besides my online ones."

Donny was depressed, and he had no problem sharing it with his friends. The one on the right of him spoke up. "Dude, Donny," the friend said, "Chill out, man. You are nice to everyone here."

"Thanks, Cody," Donny said, "That makes me feel a little better, at least, but I still feel like crap."

Another boy, this time to Donny's left, put his hand on Donny's shoulder. "Hey," he said, "we all know how much you go through every day. We are always here to help you out, and don't forget it!"

Donny looked at him. "Thanks, Jaron," he said, his voice lightening up not one bit, "I know, but I don't want any of you to worry about me."

The boy standing in front of Donny took his turn to speak. "Donny, bro," he said, "You are like an older brother to me. I'm always going to worry about you, no matter what you say."

Donny looked at him. "Seth," he said, remembering their pasts, "Thanks. We have done so much, we all have..." While Donny droned on, flashes of light shone behind the closet door in the side of the room. "What the...?!" Donny exclaimed. The doors shot open, the light blinding them as it spread through the room like a streak of lightning. Seconds later, the door slammed shut as Cody's mom walked into the room, wondering where the three boys had gone...

Ext. Center of Ponyville

Time: 11:29 AM

Twilight and her friends galloped as fast as they could towards the giant sphere. It was large enough to fit four ponies in. The sphere dematerialized, leaving only the smoking hole in the ground. "Whoa," Applejack said, surprised, "That was... what WAS that, anyway?" She took her hat off and rubbed her head, feeling a little dizzy.

"I don't know," Twilight said, "But I'm going to ask Princess Celestia what's-"

Twilight was cut off as a black hoof emerged from the hole. The pony had come out, and he was looking down. He was a unicorn stallion with a bright red mane that stood on end, spiky as could be. Three other ponies unleashed themselves from the hole. Twilight was dumbfounded. "Pinkie," she asked, "How did you know that there were exactly FOUR ponies in that red sphere?"

"Oh," Pinkie Pie replied innocently, "Just a hunch."

The four ponies didn't have cutie marks. One of them was a pegasus with a dark green mane that was extremely screwed up. It looked like he had bedmane (bedhead anyone? XP). He had blue eyes, unlike the earth pony beside him, who had brown eyes. That pony was larger in size, with a tan coat and thick, brown mane. The fourth pony was a unicorn, with a grey coat and mane containing golden and light-grey streaks, almost resembling Twilights, except for the fact that it was differently colored.

The new ponies looked at eachother in surprise and confusion. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" the dark-green maned pegasus screamed. The black pony with the red mane stood up, looking at Twilight and her friends with his bright, ecstatic, light-green eyes.

Twilight stepped forward to greet him. "Hello," she said, "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends: Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. What's your name?"

The black unicorn looked at his hooves, then back at Twilight, a crooked, almost evil smile on his face. "Oh, trust me, Twilight Sparkle," he spoke, "I know who you are. I know who all of you are." He looked over at Rainbow Dash, mocking, "Especially you... Rainbow Crash."

Rainbow Dash steamed up, challenging, "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh? You wanna go, pal?" She stood straight up, her wings outstreched, continuing, "And what are you smiling about, anyway, you little twirp?"

"I'm smiling," he snickered semi-maliciously, "Because of how foolish you are, Rainbow. How foolish ALL of you are."

Rainbow Dash's friends all gasped, and she was spawning a shade of red that wasn't in her mane. "Ok, ok," Rainbow Dash yelled, "It's one thing to insult me... but it's a totally different story when you start making fun of my friends, unicorn! So, I'll ask once more, but for real this time: YOU WANNA GO?!"

"Bring it."

Rainbow Dash snorted, firing herself towards the unicorn. But he knew her moveset. He stood up on his hind legs, and jumped out of the way of the super-fast pegasus' attack. She whirled around, using her hooves to skid to a stop. "Too slow, Rainbow Crash!" the black and red unicorn shouted. Rainbow Dash blasted forward, even more angry than before. The pony side-stepped again, this time grabbing her tail and angling her to slam into the ground.

"Ow," she moaned, "That hurt."

The black unicorn said something to his friends, and then they started running for a hill at the edge of Ponyville. "Well, ladies," the unicorn shouted back at Twilight and co, "I would stay and chat, but my friends and I have to go!" He ran off after his friends, a smile still on his face, but one that seemed a little more excited rather than sly.

Twilight looked at her friends, then back at the ponies galloping away. "Girls," she said, "We need to catch up with them and get some answers. They can't just show up..."

"And show ME up!" Rainbow interrupted. The other girls nodded, and they followed the four strange ponies.

Ext. The hill, outskirts of Ponyville

Time: 11:33 AM

The six girls finally caught up with the four ponies at the other side of the hill. "Hey! Stop!" Twilight yelled at them.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, Miss Sparkle?" the black unicorn said, amused.

Twilight's horn started glowing. "Don't test me. I am a princess, and you WILL listen to me!"

"Sure, I will," he replied sarcastically, "But first, let me show you exactly what I'm capable of."

The green pegasus looked at him. "What are you talking about, Do-?"

"No," the black unicorn cut him off, "Don't call me by my old name! It means nothing to me now. It's a pathetic representation of the human I used to be, and has nothing to do with the pony that I am NOW!" He looked back at Twilight, grounding to a halt, and his friends followed suit. "Alright," he shouted, "Twilight Sparkle, get ready to draw!"

Twilight's look was unsure, so she prepared for anything and everything. The two ponies stood and stared at eachother for what seemed like ages. Their friends stood back, not knowing what to do in the slightest.

Suddenly, the black unicorn shouted, "DRAW, TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" A red beam of energy shot out towards Twilight, and she followed up by firing her own purple beam. The strings of light collided, pushing themselves back and forth, making it seem like they were evenly matched.

"How," Twilight asked herself, "How is he holding up like this?" She kept her ground, upping the game a little by putting more force into her blast. The energy beams began forming a ball of light, and it was growing rapidly. Twilight gasped, warning her friends, "Everypony get back! The magic is coming together! Something bad might happen!" Twilight looked towards the black unicorns and his friends. They barely moved an inch. The magic ball went wild, becoming bigger and bigger. Suddenly, it exploded, and Twilight quickly created a bubble shield around her friends. Smoke was all around them; they could not see the four ponies.

"Wonder what happened to them," Rainbow Dash muttered, not really worried for them at all.

Four bright lights shone through the smoke, and Rarity gasped. "Is that... them?"

The four ponies, protected by their own bubble shields, hovered in the air. The green pegasus spoke up, sureness in his voice. "My name is Manic. I can fix and build anything! I also represent one of the Elements of Music: Rhythm!" A cutie mark appeared on his flank as he spoke; it was a wrench surrounded in a white circle.

Manic landed on the ground, and the earth pony spoke, "My name is Bulls Eye. I can pinpoint how far away an object is from any distance and hit it with any weapon you give me! My Element of Music is the element of Beat and Tempo!" A cutie mark of a bow and arrow appeared on his flank when he touched down, and a quiver and bow attached themselves to his back.

"My name is Midnight," the grey unicorn said, "And I have a talent for discovering the truth before anyone else can." A cutie mark of an open scroll with a quill appeared on his flank. "I hold the element of Chord."

The last pony, the black unicorn that had challenged Twilight, rose high into the air. "My name is BlazingWing," he said, a resounding echo deep in his voice, "I have the talent to absorb and mimic the magical powers of any pony or creature..." His eyes turned from a dull green to a fiery red. "I," he continued, "Hold the Music element of Bass! I can alter my voice to play and sing any song I choose. A pretty awesome bonus if you ask me." A cutie mark of a wing on fire with headphones above it appeared on his backside. As he descended slowly to the ground, a massive club longer than his body appeared next to him.

Once BlazingWing had touched the ground, the light faded, and the Mane 6 were able to look straight at him and his team. A glossy black jacket covered most of his body, so they could only see his head, neck, and legs. Rarity noticed that there was somewhat of a bulge on the sides of BlazingWing's jacket. She thought it was just the design of it so it would make him look bigger. Well, a fashionista like her knew how stallions liked to use those types of shenanigans in their clothing to try and seduce other ponies. Well, it wouldn't work on her. She noticed these things, you see.

BlazingWing's companions each had a medallion hanging from their necks, while he had two on his front hooves. "Well, Twilight," BlazingWing said, more friendly than he had been before, "I think that was quite a draw."

Twilight was about to speak when Princesses Celestia and Luna dropped down in front of her. "Well, BlazingWing," Celestia boomed regally, "You and your friends have finally arrived in Equestria. We have been expecting you."

Twilight and her friends were shocked. "Princess," she asked, confused, "What do you mean? You knew they were coming?"

"I will tell you," Princess Celestia smiled, "In due time." She nodded to Luna, and the Princess of the Moon created a portal that led to Canterlot. Luna stepped through with BlazingWing and his buddies. Celestia stayed behind to say, "Until next time, Twilight."

"Yes, Princess," Twilight replied, bowing, wondering if she was really being respected by Celestia. Sure, she was the Princess of the Sun, but Twilight was the princess of… Twilight was suddenly downcast. What WAS she the princess of, anyway?

Celestia stepped through the portal, and it closed, leaving the Mane 6 behind. Applejack stepped forward. "I have a strange feeling about that BlazingWing fellow, Twi," she remarked in her cowgirl accent, "There's something up with him, and I don't feel good about it. Not one bit."

"I know, Applejack," Twilight said, "But hopefully, we'll find out soon. Let's go back to the new castle. We've got some work to do."

Int. Princess Celestia's room, the Canterlot Castle

Time: 11:00 PM

Celestia lied down on her bed, looking towards BlazingWing, whom was sitting comfortably in a cushioned chair of gold, a few meters away from the bed. He was silently sipping some tea. "So, BlazingWing," Celestia commented, "It was said that you would know when it was time to tell Equestria your secret. When will you reveal it?"

BlazingWing smiled warmly. "Let's just say it will be a while."

"Well then, If I were you, I would keep that jacket of yours on. If they find out the

truth too early, a major calamity may take place, and none of us will be able to prevent it..."

To be continued...

Author's notes:

1. Hey, thanks for reading my fanfic. I'll continue writing the story when this gets enough views or you guys ask for more of it.

2. This was all made by me like 2 years ago, but I had to fix it up because of season 4. Oh well.

3. The weapons of the characters are based off of Kid Icarus. The club BlazingWing carries is called the Magnus club. Look it up to see what it looks like.


	2. Episode 2: Getting Information

BlazingWing's Adventure

Episode 2: Getting Information

Written by Donny/BlazingWing

Edited by Caleb/Max Jumper/CMANsurvives

Int. Twilight's Castle

Time: 7:48 AM

Twilight looked up from the book she was reading, looking at her friends sitting on their respective thrones. They had been talking about the four strange ponies they had seen earlier, and Discord had tried hard not to eavesdrop, sweeping the hallway floor has he hummed a cleaning song.

"Well, I don't like them," Applejack commented, referring to the four new ponies, "Especially that BlazingWing fellow. He seems… different, doesn't he?" She tilted her hat back.

"Well you know what?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "I don't like him at ALL! He made me look stupid in front of everypony! Seriously, EVERYPONY!"

"And what's with him and his friends knowing us and the princesses?" Applejack continued, "Don't you find that a little strange?"

Rainbow Dash got up, saying, "I say we go and talk to the princesses and ask 'em what's up. They'll give us answers, right Twilight?"

Twilight warily rubbed her head wither her front right hoof. "Look, Rainbow, I can see why you're so concerned, and you're right, Applejack, he IS different. But the princesses know what they're doing. Come on, let's go eat, and if it makes you feel any better, we'll talk to them afterwards." She walked off to the deli, and her five friends followed somewhat reluctantly.

Int. Canterlot Castle, Guest Room 1

Time: 7:56 AM

BlazingWing stretched and got up out of bed. "Man," he yawned, "Second day of being a pony. I can't believe it, and it wasn't even a dream! This is awesome!" He trotted outside his room to run into none other than Celestia. "Whoa!" he said, surprised.

Celestia ahem-ed regally and spoke, "The dining room is over there; down the hall and take two rights."

"Thanks," BlazingWing said gratefully. He got to the dining room after a few moments and sat down in a gold-lined velvet chair beside Luna. His friends were already seated in chosen places beside each other, talking. "So, what is there to eat?" he asked the Princess of the Night with a nervous grin.

"Well," she said, looking at him, "There are some gourmet oatmeal flavors in the kitchen."

"Ok, I guess I'll have some of that," BlazingWing sighed, "And make it cinnamon flavored, if you please." A butler came shortly afterward and placed a bowl of piping hot breakfast in front of him. _Oh boy, no meat products anymore, _he thought to himself, _how am I gonna live?_ He started eating, looking outside the window as Celestia did what she did every morning and raised the glistening sun.

"Wow," Manic exclaimed with food in his mouth, "You really _can_ raise the sun!"

The princess smiled back at him.

"Ha-ha," Bulls Eye laughed, "You need to pay up now, um… Manic is your name now, right?"

"Er, yeah."

"Alright, now give me my two dollars!"

"But I don't have any money!" Manic retorted.

"And they're not called dollars," Midnight corrected, "They're bits." He sipped out of a glass of orange juice and licked the tangy stuff off of his muzzle.

BlazingWing almost choked on his oatmeal as he swallowed it. "How did you know that?!"

"Well," Midnight tried to explain, "I think it's my, um, special talent thingy. I don't know why I said that. I'll I can say is that there's a scroll on both of my butt cheeks and I've turned into a freaking horse."

"Not a horse," Celestia chuckled, "A pony."

"There's a difference?" he asked, but quickly shoved the question out of his mind and turned his attention to the other princess. "Nevermind. Princess Luna," he said to the Moon Princess, "If I'm correct, you stayed up all night."

"Yes, we- I mean, I did," she responded, "I stay up every night to guard the dreams of everypony in Equestria."

Midnight was impressed. "That's a lot for a girl to do alone..."

BlazingWing, sensing Midnight was about to go somewhere bad with this, wiped his mouth and volunteered, "Hey, Luna, I could help you!"

"Help me with what?" she questioned, "Oh, you mean… helping me watch over the night?"

"Yeah! I may not be able to watch over dreams," he reasoned, "But if you teach me, I could easily protect the night."

Celestia looked over at them suspiciously as Luna raised a little smile. "Yes," she nodded in agreement, "Maybe I shall teach you someday, but for now, I can handle it myself." She got up. "I'm going to bed now. Good night everypony." She walked past them on the way to her room, and BlazingWing could tell she was gesturing something secret to Celestia.

"Well, it's not so bad here," Bulls Eye interrupted BlazingWing's thoughts, "I kinda like it all. It's kinda, ya know, pretty here. Anyway, just remind me again, I'm an earth pony, Manic is a Pegasus, and Midnight is a unicorn. Didn't I get that right?"

"You're correct, Bulls Eye," Celestia nodded.

"So," he continued, sitting up, "Does that make our friend BlazingWing over there a unicorn as well?"

BlazingWing coughed as Princess Celestia voiced the word "Yes."

"Duh," Manic laughed, "He's got a horn stickin' out of his head. What else would he be?"

A guard walked up behind Celestia, whispered something in her ear, and walked away. "Everypony," she said to the four ponies that had now finished dining, "Follow me. We have some very special guests." She got up and started off towards her throne room, and the others followed her with curiosity.

Int. Canterlot Castle, Throne Room

Time: 8:23 AM

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were talking amongst each other in the throne room. "Ok everypony," Twilight asked, "Do we all know why we're here?"

"Um," Fluttershy ventured a guess, "Aren't we here to, um, find out more about that black unicorn?"

"Right you are, Fluttershy," Twilight encouraged, "We're going to ask the princess exactly what she knows about him."

Around the corner, Celestia was speaking with two of her royal guards. "Stay right here," she commanded, "You will know when to come." She walked out into the view of her ex-pupil, saying, "My dear Princess Twilight, what brings you here at this time of day?"

Twilight came nearer to her fellow princes, then bowed, and then got up. "Well, my friends and I wanted to ask some questions about the new ponies."

BlazingWing revealed himself from the shadows, taking the same arrogant strides he had walked and ran with the day before. His friends followed behind him, trying but failing to walk with the same grace that he did. "Well, Twilight," he laughed importantly, "What do you want to know about me? If you wanted to talk, you could have just asked me yourself." They all walked up beside Princess Celestia, a real I'm-way-more-important-than-you look on BlazingWing's face and really confused and happy faces on all the others.

Celestia looked down at the ground and then back at Twilight. "Twilight," she said, "I think you should talk with him alone in the other room." She smiled.

Princess Twilight looked on as BlazingWing entered the room in which they were to speak. "Ok princess," she said, "I'll get my answers from him by talking to him." She followed the black unicorn through the door.

Int. Canterlot Castle, Extra Room 2

Time: 8:27 AM

Twilight trotted, head held high, into the room. BlazingWing was already lying down on the sofa that was resting in the center of the carpet. "Geez, Twilight," he said, hand like a pillow behind his head, "You're so slow. You come all the way here to ask questions and when you finally get here, all you do is just go and take your time."

Twilight sat down on a chair opposite of the sofa. She pulled a notebook and quill seemingly from out of nowhere, but she had only teleported them from her own castle. "Alright, then," she began, "Let's start off with this. Where did you come from?"

"I come from a faraway place," he sighed, "You wouldn't understand exactly."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."

She wrote something down, and then continued. "Why'd you come here? What's the reason you came to Equestria?"

"This is the best place I could think of," BlazingWing replied as he stretched himself out, "The place where I could be the best I can be."

Twilight wrote it all down but was still confused. "What do you mean?"

"That," BlazingWing yawned as he got up, "Is for you to decide, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You can choose to let go of all curiosity as far as my situation goes, or you can put it on yourself to discover our little secret."

"I am not about to give up."

"Then here, take this." He produced a thick book from his largest jacket pocket. It didn't make his jacket look any less bulgy.

"What is it? A book?"

"Yes, to help you with your little quest for truth." He handed it to her by way of unicorn magic and left the room. It seemed to Twilight like his arrogance was decreasing as time went on. She looked down at the book, reading the title, which said, "Anthropology." She looked up, placed the book in a burlap sack she had taken with her on the trip to Canterlot, and followed BlazingWing.

Int. Canterlot Castle, Throne Room

Time: 8:39 AM

Twilight walked out, looking at the book. BlazingWing was already by his friends, saying, "Ok guys, it's time to go." Princess Sparkle walked past her friends, and they trailed along behind her.

"Twilight, darling," Rarity said, "Do tell us how it went!"

The silent princess gestured to the book that was hanging partway out of her sack.

"What's that book about?" Fluttershy asked politely.

"Come on, silly!" Pinkie Pie laughed, expecting Fluttershy to know what she knew. "The book is about humans!"

Twilight knew what humans were. She had been one before. It had been sort of creepy. Nevertheless, she asked, "What are you talking about Pinkie?"

"You know, humans! The really weird things that are writing and reading this story!"

"Sugar cube," Applejack said, "You hit your head too hard walkin' in here. Stop talking nonsense."

Pinkie rolled her eyes. "Fine! Be that way!" They all finally made it to the train station. They boarded the locomotive that had just rolled up and rode home.

Int. Canterlot Castle, Throne Room

Time: 8:46 AM

BlazingWing sat down and stretched once again. "Well, guys," he asked his nearby friends, "What do you think of them?"

Manic looked up. "They're actually pretty cool to talk to. And that rainbow one is sorta like you: athletic, loud, overdramatic…" He grinned at BlazingWing.

"I'm gonna walk around," Bulls Eye said as he got up, "Any of you guys wanna come?" Midnight and Manic got up and followed.

"You coming, BlazingWing?" Midnight asked.

The black unicorn got up and turned towards the hall of guest rooms. "Nah," he replied, "I'm just gonna hang out here for now. You guys can go." His friends nodded and cantered out of the castle.

Ext. Canterlot Castle, Throne Room

Time: 8:49 AM

BlazingWing nodded to Princess Celestia as he walked by her on the way to his room. She looked on after him, then looked down and frowned. "Twilight is right to be suspicious of him," she said under her breath, "I should be, too." She turned and walked out of the throne room. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, BlazingWing," she threatened quietly.

END of Episode 2.

Notes from the author (Donny/BlazingWing):

-Hello! Well for right now not much is happening, but soon things will get exciting. I would love for all those reading this to review this story, and a pointer, I'm making this into a half-script so that's why I add the "Int." and "Ext." I hope you guys give me the chance to make this an epic series! Thanks for reading.

Notes from the editor (Caleb/Max Jumper/CMANsurvives):

-Donny made me change the breakfast, so I changed it to cinnamon oatmeal. Originally, he wrote down… heh… "Haybrowns."

-I am writing my own story that corresponds with this one. It's called "Max Jumper: Guardian of Empires." Keep an eye out for it, and get ready for the paths of Max Jumper and BlazingWing to cross!

-#Haybrowns

-It was fun to edit this.

To be continued in…

BlazingWing's Adventure:

Chapter 3: The Marks on Our Butts


	3. Episode 3: The Marks On Our Butts

BlazingWing's Adventure

Episode 3: The Marks on Our Butts

Written by Donny/BlazingWing

Edited by Caleb/Max Jumper/CMANsurvives

Ext. Downtown Canterlot

Time: 9:12 AM

Manic, Midnight, and Bulls Eye were cantering around Canterlot, exploring the city and seeing the sights. Manic and Bulls Eye both had big grins on their faces. "Wow! This place is so cool," Manic exclaimed, "There's like tons of awesome stuff here!"

"Yeah," Bulls Eye nodded, "There're restaurants, shops…"

"And no meat," Midnight interrupted, rolling his eyes, "And no video games and no cell phones."

"Wait," Bulls Eye gasped, "But I'm a hunter! I can't be a vegetarian! Then what the heck would my cutie mark thing be for if not for hunting animals?"

"Well," Midnight shrugged, "You said you can hit stuff from far away. Why not try that apple over there?" He pointed to an apple tree that was quite far away on the other side of the town.

"Which apple? There's exactly twenty-one sitting on that tree."

"And how," Manic asked, "Did you know that?"

"Well, can't you see it?"

"No, I definitely cannot."

"Oh, well," Bulls Eye said, taking the bow off of his back. "Let's see, I can wrap my hoof around like this to keep it straight…" He curled his equestrian foot halfway around the center of the bow, then grasped an arrow with his teeth and placed it on the string. He pulled back, breathed slowly out of his nostrils, and let it the projectile fly. The arrow flew and hit the apple, pulling it off its perch and slamming it into the trunk of another tree. Bulls Eye looked with proud eyes at his friends with their open mouths. "I think I hit it," he grinned.

"Whoa," Manic laughed, "That was amazing! So, it's true, these marks really _do_ show our powers and talents, like Midnight's absurd and obscure random thoughts, and your sharp-shooting skills. Does that mean that I can..?" He paused and looked around. "How about we find something for me to build?" he suggested enthusiastically. The other two nodded and followed him as he galloped off to the city.

Int. Canterlot Castle, Guest Room 1 (BlazingWing's Room)

Time: 9:32 AM

BlazingWing looked in the mirror as he posed in front of it with a big grin on his face. "This is awesome," he said happily, "I have the exact same coat, mane, and cutie mark that I always wanted." He rubbed his jacket. "Soon," he continued, "I will be able to show everypony just what I can do…" There was a knock on the door, and he went over to open it. None other than the Princess of the Night was there to greet him.

"Are you ready for your training, BlazingWing?" she asked with a voice full of strict regality. He nodded and followed her as she started cantering off. "Today," she moved on, "As the beginning of your training, you will test your abilities on me. Understood?"

"Yes, princess," BlazingWing nodded.

They passed through the throne room where Celestia was. She watched them go by and frowned. "I hope she knows what she's doing…"

Int. Canterlot Dump Area

Time: 9:38 AM

The three friends strolled in and looked around. "Alright, Manic," Bulls Eye said, rubbing his hooves together, "Let's see what you can do." Manic pulled some tools out of his saddlebags and carefully stepped into the mess of metal, wooden, and stone parts, leaving his friends behind. Midnight and Bulls Eye sat down to watch. "How do you think he'll do?" Bulls Eye asked.

"I don't know," the gray pony shrugged, "But I'm very glad I brought this." A chess board levitated out of his bags and rested in the middle of the two bystanders.

"Alright, let's do it!" Bulls Eye yelled.

Time: 10:38 AM

"Checkmate," Midnight yawned.

Bulls Eye looked like he had just gotten out of bed, as dark rings were under his eyes from his tenseness during the matches. "Th-th-that was like th-th-the 79th time that you've won."

"Actually," Midnight corrected, "The 80th time is what it was." He looked at Bulls Eye with a smug grin.

"Screw you!" Bulls Eye shouted, standing up, "I'm done with this!"

Midnight used his magic to fold up the chess board and place it back in his bags along with all the little bishops, kings, queens, rooks, knights, and pawns that went with it. "I wonder if Manic is done yet," he said, attempting to change the subject. All of a sudden, the green pony jumped out, holding a metal box in his hooves with buttons all over it. "Hey, guys," he alerted them, "I'm done!"

"After a whole hour," Bulls Eye deduced, "You've made a box. Nice talent, bro."

"No, no," Manic persisted, "Watch this." He pressed one of the buttons and a catapult rolled from around the corner of a junk pile and into view. It was made of both wood and metal, and now it halted next to Manic's hind hooves.

"Ok," Midnight recognized, "You have a catapult. Where's the thing it throws?"

Manic walked behind the catapult, placing a perfectly round, metallic sphere that was glowing light blue inside the launch bowl. "I'm going to fire this," he explained, "At a target I made." He pressed another button on the box and a large house emerged from a mountain of rubble.

"What's that ball thing?" Bulls Eye asked.

Manic didn't answer, and instead walked around next to his friends, placing goggles on his face.

"Why are you putting those on?" Bulls Eye asked, looking worried.

"Well, I built another one," Manic replied, remembering, "And it exploded. Didn't you guys hear it?"

Bulls Eye gasped in anger. "THAT WAS YOU?!"

Time: 30 minutes earlier

Bulls Eye was sweating profusely. He was only a few moves away from beating Midnight and ruining his streak. Midnight didn't know what to do, and kept trying to think of some way to get out of this mess. Suddenly, a large boom sound was heard from the distance, and the wave of wind from the explosion it had originated from blew so hard that it knocked all the chess pieces over, leaving Midnight relieved and Bulls Eye speechless and still a loser.

Time: 10:42 AM

Midnight laughed uncontrollably while tears streamed down Bulls Eye's face. "I was so close," he cried.

Manic gave the two a weird looked and turned around. "Now, behold," he shouted, "My first invention!" He pushed a big red button, and we all know what happens when you press big red buttons. Stuff blows the hay up. The catapult threw the ball into the air, and crashed through one of the house's windows. A beeping noise emanated from the house for a few seconds before it blew the hay up. See, what did I tell you? Stuff blows the hay up when you press big red buttons, every single time.

Manic turned toward his wide-eyed friends. "You made that," Midnight gaped, "In an _hour_?!"

"Naw," Manic replied, "I also made blueprints for a house slash workshop I'm going to build down in Ponyville. I have the map set up and everything. I just need the approval of that Celestia princess person thing." He put the blueprints in his saddlebags. "C'mon guys," he smiled, "Let's go tell BlazingWing what we can do. He'll be so shocked!"

Int. Canterlot Castle, Training Room

Time: 10:56 AM

BlazingWing was sweating. He never had thought that using spells could be so… tiring. "Come on, BlazingWing," Princess Luna encouraged, "Prove your powers over magic!" She was standing a ways away from BlazingWing, who was incredibly tuckered out after training for so long. "I've… got this!" he yelled as he slammed his hooves into the ground, pointing his horn at Luna. A red beam of energy flew at her, but she side stepped out of the way. He kept trying and trying to hit her, but she kept moving out of the way. He stopped and looked down, breathing heavily.

When he looked up, the princess was gone. "Where," he wondered, "Did you go?" He used his magic to lift the Magnus Club off of the ground behind him. He heard a noise, and turned around as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. She tackled him, pinning him down onto the hard stone floor. The club skidded and slid along the ground and hit the wall.

"Fool!" the unimpressed princess spoke mercilessly, "You must be faster and stronger. I know you can do better; I see it in your eyes!" She removed her hooves from his chest, and he began to breathe again. He got up and looked at her, and then felt a churning on his insides.

"What's happening?" he asked, "What is this… this feeling? It's like I've…" He blinked, and in that split second, his eyes blasted a bright white light. Images flashed in his mind; he saw visions of Luna, the moon, and many other related things. His cutie mark disappeared and was replaced with Luna's, which then disappeared again as his cutie mark reverted back to normal. Princess Luna was confused and jumped out of the way, expecting something big was about to happen. BlazingWing blinked again, and his eyes returned to their normal state. He looked at her, and she looked at him. They charged at each other, and they both collided.

Int. Ponyville Castle, Study Room

Time: 11:10 AM

Twilight sat down and scooted the front of her mane out of her face. She'd been thinking about the strange ponies for far too long, but there was one thing left she needed to know about them. She lifted up the book that BlazingWing had given her and placed it on the desk in front of her. "Anthropology," she read aloud, "Author unknown." She opened it and began reading. "Anthropology is the study of humans. Why would BlazingWing give me this?" She wondered and pondered but kept reading. "Human beings are old myths, and it is said that they live in different dimensions. They do not have magic but instead use their ideas of technology to create new things.

"They wear clothes all the time, except for when bathing. Not one of them is the same; they are all unique. But I know all this," she stated as she recalled her adventures at Canterlot High, "Why do I need to read this?" She skipped over a few pages and finally landed on something strange. "What is… this?" She read a note on the page. It was from Blazing Wing. It read:

"Ding-ding. Yay, Twilight, you're finally here! If you've gotten this far into the book, you've probably skipped over a few pages, saying how you already know all of this and pondering why I even gave this to you. You might even remember your times at Canterlot High, and your life in a different dimension. Speaking of dimensions, I think you might now understand why I gave you this book. You should know perfectly well now."

She gasped and dropped the book, running out of the study room. The book hit the ground, the page that Twilight had opened to still open.

"…I gave you this book just so you could figure out something, and that something is that my friends and I were originally human. Why have we come here? We don't really know, but one thing's for certain. I'm more powerful than you know, and I'm here to show Equestria and the lands beyond exactly what I'm made of."

END of Episode 3

Notes from the author (Donny/BlazingWing):

-Yeah, it takes time for me to write these dumb things for Caleb to edit. I have a life drowned in sports, OK?! Oh and check out Caleb's series "Max Jumper: Guardian of Empires." Please review and share this story, we put a lot of effort into them. Thanks for reading! ~BlazingWing~

Notes from the editor (Caleb/Max Jumper/CMANsurvives):

-Check out my story, just like good ol' Don said.

-I love to write. 'Nuff said.

To be continued in…

BlazingWing's Adventure

Episode 4: Mi Casa Es Tu Casa


End file.
